icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IThink They Kissed
"iThink They Kissed" is the third season premiere of iCarly and the 51st episode overall. The episode originally aired on September 12, 2009. It was viewed by an average of 8.361 million viewers, making it one of the most viewed episodes of the third season. Dan Schneider calls this episode the direct sequel to iKiss. Plot While doing an iCarly segment, Sam loses her tooth after she bites into a squash. Carly takes Sam to the dentist after Sam admits that she hasn't gone ever since she was a little kid, 12 years ago. After having her tooth pulled, Sam, loopy because of the laughing gas (nitrous oxide), accidentally tells Carly that she and Freddie kissed (during the episode iKiss). Spencer volunteers to teach art at a local prison where he gets attacked by one of the prisoners, but ends up making a gigantic pair of pants with the prisoners. Two of the prisoners hide in the pants which Spencer brings home. While Carly is confronting Freddie and Sam about their kiss, the two escaped prisoners sneak out of the giant pants and tape the iCarly gang to some chairs with silver duct tape and make a getaway. Carly continues to question her friends, but doesn't find out much. They all promise to no longer keep secrets from one another, and Carly asks questions about the kiss itself such as how long it lasted. When she then asks if they enjoyed the kiss, the question goes unanswered, as Spencer appears to get his banjo, then leaves, while they are still duct-taped together. They all try to work together to get out of the bind, and the show ends with the three of them falling over on the floor with Carly saying, "Well, that didn't work." Trivia *Carly was supposed to be asked by Freddie, as shown in the promo for the episode, if she was jealous. This scene only appeared in the promo, as it was cut from the episode for an unknown reason. *Freddie's mention that he got strong at the same time the voice got lower is a reference to Nathan Kress hitting puberty at some point between the production of Season One and Season Two. This change was first noticed by Sam and referenced in iSaw Him First. *Apparently, Freddie still doesn't know for certain that Melanie exists, although the ending of the episode she appeared in, iTwins, revealed the truth to the audience that she does. *The medical complex that Carly takes Sam to is named "St. Agony's." *This is the second episode where Carly wrestles Freddie to the floor. She did it twice in iPromise Not to Tell but this time Freddie turns her over, much to her surprise and awe, and she asks him when he got so strong. *The giant pants return in "iHave My Principals," used by Principal Franklin as an entrance when he appears on iCarly. *There are hints that Sam and Freddie liked their kiss, since they looked at each other and blushed when Carly asked them if they enjoyed it. The episode also hints that Carly may have been jealous, since she acted very upset and angry and kept saying "Oh my GOD!" when asking Freddie what happened. She was also very curious about the kiss. *Spencer is seen wearing a Penny-Tee that says "DanWarp Tweets." If you go to www.twitter.com/danwarp, DanWarp does tweet. When this episode premiered in the United Kingdom, Spencer's shirt was blurred out. *In the scene where Carly asks Sam about the kiss between her and Freddie that she accidentally confessed to while disoriented by the laughing gas, there is a line where Sam says, "Holy crab, I love this!"; although the line appeared to sound like "holy cra''p."'' On his blog, Dan Schneider swears the line in the script said "Holy crab." *"The Sack" is a parody of the Snuggie, the blanket with "arms." However, if they are as crazy and stupid as Carly and Sam suggest, one has to wonder why they would purchase four of them just to demonstrate on the web show - a significant waste of money for three teenagers with limited or no income. *When Trina gets her wisdom teeth removed in the Victorious episode "Freak the Freak Out," she also thinks she has to go to the dentist while still on anesthesia, just as Sam does in this episode. *Season 2 was, and currently is, the longest production season of iCarly ever, having almost 50 episodes (counting movies and specials). It was so long that Nickelodeon had to cut the season in 2. Technically speaking, iThink They Kissed, while being the Season 3 premiere, is part of season 2. Since Season 3 is still season 2, all season 3 episodes have been released on the Season 2 volume dvds. *This is one of the many episodes where silver duct tape is used (see iSpeed Date, iCarly Awards, iSell Penny-Tees, iPsycho, and iWant a World Record). *When Carly asks Sam, "Why didn't you tell me you and Freddie kissed?", it appears to be a different take than in the promo. In the promo, Carly's tone is slightly louder, and she puts more emphasis on the word "tell". *In this episode Carly and Sam talk about squash, even though in the episode "iHave a Lovesick Teacher" Freddie suggests that they talk about vegetables (asparagus and squash) on the web show, and they both ridicule him for suggesting this. *When Carly pins Freddie to the ground, and then Freddie reverses the pin to Carly, Carly was shocked, saying "When did you get stronger?!", with reference to the episode "iPromise Not to Tell ", where Freddie couldn't resist when Carly pins him to the ground. *According to Dan's blog, the writers had an issue pertaining to Sam at the end. The questions were: Why didn't Sam fight and why did she allow herself to be duct taped. It was eventually resolved that it was because made the calculated and wise decison to not fight and it was safer for everyone to just let the prisoners walk out. *Bacon flavored ice cream is real. *A special preview of The Troop was aired after this episode Goofs *When Sam takes a bite out of her corn on the cob after saying, "Yeah, why would a dude rob a bank when he could build a robot out of soda bottles?" she doesn't seem to show any sign of pain, when she did show pain earlier. *In the season one episode, "iHate Sam's Boyfriend", Freddie tells Jonah that Sam has really great teeth. However, in this episode, Sam mentions that she hasn't been to the dentist in twelve years, which allows you to assume that Sam's teeth are in bad condition. It is unknown whether Freddie was lying to Jonah or if he honestly thought Sam's teeth looked good. *After drinking the prisoner's fruit punch, Spencer walks out the door, and you can clearly see the punch on the floor. But when the prisoners get into the giant pants, the juice isn't on the floor, although no one cleaned it up. *After the dentist has finished working on Sam's teeth he says "Let's go and check her X-rays". This makes no sense - a dentist would only check a patient's X-rays prior to or during the actual procedure, there is no reason to check them again after completing the work. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Sam: Aw, what's the big chiz? It's normal for teeth to fall out. Carly: Yeah, when you're five. Freddie: Or ninety! Carly: How long has it been since you've been to the dentist? Sam: I dunno, two... twelve years. Carly: You're supposed to go every 6 months. Sam: Yeah, well I'll add that to my list of things that'll never happen. Spencer: Hey, you guys, Which one of these shirts do you think I should wear tomorrow? Carly: To where? Spencer: Prison. Freddie: Prison? Carly: Oh my God, what did you download? Spencer: laughs Nothing! for a second Yeah, nothing. Spencer: Hey, what's on this corn? Barbecue sauce? Freddie: Sam's blood. shrieks and throws the corn Carly: Sam ''She hasn't been to a dentist since... She hasn't ''been to a dentist. Spencer: As I was saying, I'm gonna teach you guys about sculpting, which of course is art. Now I think of art as a physical expression of emotion! So let's start by talking about the emotions you guys are feeling right now! Prisoner: Stabbing! Spencer: Stabbing... isn't really an emotion, it's more of an... activity. a stabbing motion with his hand Which I hope you don't do it to me... See, an emotion is more of a feeling! Prisoner: Well maybe I feel STABBY! Spencer: the subject nervously So sculpting... is under the influence of nitrous oxide, aka 'laughing gas', making her loopier than usual Sam: Man, it's gone. Carly: What's gone? Sam: My thumb, it was there a second ago. Sam: I want to tell you a secret. Carly: Okay. Sam: Come here. Carly: I'm already here. What's the secret? Sam: whispers I like fried chicken. Carly: It's not a secret that you like fried chicken. Sam: I know, I got scared to tell you my real secret. Carly: Just tell me! Sam: Okay. Come here. Carly: I already come-hered! Sam: You know that kid, Freddie? Carly: laughing Yes, I know Freddie. Sam: whispering We kissed. face changes from happy to shocked. Carly: What? Sam: Me and Freddie kissed! You know ... kissing sounds Carly: YOU AND FREDDIE REALLY KISSED!? Sam: Ssshhh! laughing Don't tell Carly! Carly Spencer:''' SAM AND FREDDIE KISSED! '''Spencer: '''Hey, calm down... '''Carly: NEVER tell a girl to calm down! Spencer: Carly hits him You know, most guys have to get married to suffer this kind of abuse... Freddie: singing ''I like the way you touch my head. So why would you choose him instead? ''look on his face Girl who cuts my hair. Carly: Then she started saying some pretty ... weird stuff. Freddie: Weird how? Carly: Like ... she thought her thumb was missing. Freddie: Was it? Carly: frustrated No! And ... then ... she said that you two kissed Freddie: So, she really thought her thumb was missing? That's so crazy... Carly: AND, she said you two KISSED! Freddie: Uh... I'm comin', mom! Carly: '''Your mom didn't call you! '''Freddie: I heard the whistle! Carly: Is what Sam said true? Freddie: NO. I'm sure she has both her thumbs! Carly: 'Did you and Sam kiss? ''runs to try to escape but Carly tackles him to the ground and pins him '''Carly: TELL ME!! Freddie: NO! reverses the pin and pins Carly to the ground Carly: WHOA, when did you get so strong? Freddie: SAME TIME THE VOICE GOT LOWER! Carly: Did you and Sam kiss? Freddie: OK yes, it's true... Sam and I kissed. Carly: Oh, my God! helps Carly to her feet Freddie: I was bummed about never kissing anyone, and I was out on the balcony and Sam came out...she said she never kissed anyone either and we ended up kissing! Carly: yells OH, MY GOD! Freddie: It was just one time ... except for that other time... but that might've been Sam's twin sister. I'm still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing! Carly: You guys are my best friends! How come neither one of you told me? Freddie: We promised each other we'd never speak of it again. yells Oh, man, I'VE BEEN SPEAKING OF IT AGAIN!!! Carly: I'm calling Sam right now! Freddie: NO!!! If you tell Sam I told you, she'll kick me in places that should never be kicked! is no longer loopy Carly: We're best friends, right? Sam: Of course. Carly: And best friends don't keep secrets from each other, do they? Sam: Why? What'd you do?? Is it bad? DID YOU FINALLY DO SOMETHING BAD??!! Holy crab, I love this! Carly: '''I didn't do anything bad... '''Sam: Then why are you keeping a secret? Carly: I'm not the one keeping secrets. Sam: pauses Alright, you can have your 20 bucks back. $20 out of her pocket Carly: What 20 bucks? Sam: That I took out of your purse. Carly: wallet out of purse and looks into it Sam! Sam: Well, at least it's not a secret anymore! Carly: That wasn't the secret I was talking about! Sam: So, I can keep the $20? Carly: the money out of Sam´s hand No! back Why didn't you tell me you and Freddie kissed?! Sam: and lost for words'' ''Uh... '''Freddie: door with a cable in hand Hey, can I run upstairs for a sec and install these ca... Sam: (begin enraged) You spoke of it! Freddie: AHHHHHH! cable in air and runs into the hall Leave me alone, Sam. NO! Argh! Lemme go! Sam: (outraged) Freddie, carries him back in, and throws him onto the couch. She then locks the door You swore you'd never tell anyone we kissed! Freddie: I didn't! Carly: '''You know, I tell you guys everything. So, it feels me like, betrayed that my two best friends made out, and they... '''Sam: We didn't make out. Freddie: It wasn't like that. '' '' Sam, and Freddie are all duct taped to chairs Freddie: Why did you tell them where the duct tape was? Carly: I don't know! I was trying to be helpful! Sam: Yeah, you helped them alright. Carly: It's Freddie's fault! When you see prisoners escaping, you don't announce that you're going to call the cops! voice, trying to imitate Freddie "Well you do realize we have to call the police." Sam: Man, this duct tape is really strong! Freddie: I hate being restricted! Carly: Don't worry. Soon, we'll all be free, and then I'll turn my back, and you guys can resume kissing behind it! Carly: How long was it? Sam: What? Carly: How long did you guys kiss? and Freddie look at each other Freddie: I dunno. Sam: Like, seven seconds. Freddie: Seven... Eight. Carly: Oh. And was it fun? Sam: Fun? Carly: Yeah... I mean, did you guys... you know... like it? Sam and Freddie: at each other but do not answer. Spencer suddenly bursts into the room Spencer: CARLY! Where's my banjo? Carly: Over there by your robot, but -- Spencer: Yeah! Woo! Sam: Why do you need your banjo all of a sudden? Spencer: 'Cause I was just across the street at that Armenian bakery and I met this girl that was buying some lamajune so I started chatting her up and turns out she loves banjo music. a short tune on the banjo Spencer: She's gonna freak! [Spencer runs out the room, leaving Carly, Sam, and Freddie ''still duct taped to the chairs.]'' References 301 Category:Season 3 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Sequels Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Goofs Category:Characters Category:Season Premiere Category:Images